Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20160107003401
Fondor, Orbital Dock Delta 6- At the Fondor Shipyards, most construction activity had ceased in recent months (RP) as resources were diverted to a pair of capital ship sized docks, Delta 6, and Gamma 13. In those docks, the first two ships of the new Ascendant Justice class battleship have been under construction. Today, the first ship is being launched from Delta 6. The Ascendant Justice is roughly 3km long, and has a similar layout to the preceding Nova class, of which one is present to escort the new warship. Fitted with powerful lasers and ion cannons, and with a hangar capable of holding 70 fighters near the bow, the new ship packs a powerful punch. Her armor is composed primarily of titanium, similar to what the UAC uses on their ships, along with an ablative layer of tungsten to improve laser resistance. Sublight propulsion is provided by an impressive array of impulse engines. Two sets of unusually large and powerful warp coils provide the ship with a slightly higher speed at warp compared to other AIF capital ships. The large coils are partially visible as ridges near the stern, and are heavily armored to prevent damage. Arriving via docking tubes, the officers, and a partial crew (just enough to get the thing moving) board the ship, and begin prepping her for her first flight. On the bridge, captain Robert Antilles takes command from a dockyard officer, and begins bringing the ship on line. Captain Antilles: "Engineering this is the con, start up main fusion cores." Engineer Stark: "Aye sir, starting primarily ignition." Bridge officer: "Sir, main systems normal, ready to bring them on line." Stark: "Con this is engineering, main power available." Antilles: "Bring main power on line, check all systems." Officer: "Yes sir, bringing main power on line. Engines check out, weapons check out, navigation and fire control operational, cloak operational, other core systems fictional. Looks like things are all checking out." -warning beep- Antilles: "Report." Officer: "Artificial gravity systems are out of calibration in sections 30 through 47. No casualties, but I'm getting damage reports from the galley." Antilles: "How bad?" Officer: "Coming in through now sir. Uhh, six hundred broken plates, a thousand shattered drinking glasses, and utensils everywhere. I'm sorry for the report sir, it seems the galley crew are a bit untrained for damage reports." Antilles: "Any other glitches?" Officer: "No sir." Antilles: "Good. Con to engineering, Commander Stark, recalibrate the gravity systems in sections 30 through 47." Stark: "Engineering to con, aye sir. You'll have it recalibrated in no time." After half an hour more of system checks and adjustments, the ship is ready for launch. Antilles: "Docking control, this is Ascendant Justice, clear all moorings." Docking Control: "Understood ''Ascendant Justice, all moorings cleared. You are free to navigate." Antilles: "Helm, aft thrusters, stand by main engines." Helm: "Aft thrusters aye." The ship begins to move out of its dock for the first time. Soon, the massive vessel is clear, and her impulse engines are brought up to full power. The ship is on an outbound course away from the Telos System's sun, and soon enters warp, a faint blue glow visible from her buried nacelles as they activate for the first time. The ship warps to Earth, and docks at Neviston to take aboard her crew for trials and training. OOC: 3.6 million GJ, 3 km long, 2.5km height, space in a hangar for 70 planes, but I've only got percentage room for 10. (I used the IG F-15 to represent P-99s, as they look kinda similar) I'm building the first two in a staggered production, so the next one will arrive in two weeks, and then a month per hull afterwards. Thoughts? Criticisms? Suggestions on names for future ships?